RIverdale Short Betty's birthday
by PriorEverdeen345
Summary: A Riverdale short story, about Betty's birthday. As simple story written purely for entertainment. Warning: contains Bughead and Varchie, not suitable for haters of those couples :)
1. Chapter 1 Betty

Betty:

We step through as the door men opened the heavy looking doors, and even in my small heeled boots I can feel my feet sinking into the plush carpet. The ceiling is not to high, or too low, but perfectly placed, with detailed paintings covering the surface, and specially shaped coving lining it all. A young lady steps towards wearing a flawless white shirt with frills down the centre, and an immaculate black pencil skirt reaching her knees. She wears heels and a black jacket.

"Good morning Miss lodge," the lady says politely to the over excited Veronica holding onto my arm, "follow me," she says winking at us. We follow her behind a curtain and are taken into Veronica's second home. She squeals in excitement, and I admit I feel a burst of joy at the sight before me.

The lady turns around a looks at us both, a wide smile on her face.

"Go on the ladies, shop like your life depends on it!"

The lady walks off back behind the curtain, leaving us alone in the biggest and most expensive clothes shop in Riverdale and all the surrounding towns. Veronica immediately starts running around, but I take a minute to take in the whole place. The shop is split up into sections, first different clothing items, then styles, then colours, then sleeve types, so you can find anything you want in this area.

Thirty minutes pass, or maybe hours, we look at outfit after outfit, after outfit, all different colours and sizes. I painfully narrow it down to two options. I step back in the cubicle to try them each back on once more. I put on the first option and turn around to look in the mirror. I observe myself again and step out to veronica.

"If I chose this outfit, what I could I do with my hair?" I ask.

I'm wearing a deep turquoise, sleeveless dress, the top is a corset style, and is covered in very dark turquoise (almost black) jewels, the bottom consists of layered material of varying turquoise shades and reaches just above my knees. If I spin then, the bottom colours all mix together and look silver, and it really is beautiful, and the colours compliment my eyes. But it's not the type of thing would normally wear, I am a bit weary whether it suits me or not.

"I'm not sure about the hair, the dress is just so beautiful though, and it suits your figure too!" Veronica replies, acting like a professional.

I turn around and walk back into the changing room and try on the silver open toe heels, and matching silver wrap. I admire myself in the mirror once more then turn around and take off my outfit and get ready to try on the next one. This one is a purple lace up crop top, with a pink skirt that reaches just above my knees. The skirt is tight around my waist but flows out at the bottom. Over it is a fake fur coat, which is a bit too much for me normally but I'm trying to be different for a change. I'm not even sure what these outfits are for, I think Mr and Mrs Lodge are having a party and they have invited me to it, so for my birthday V decided to buy me a new outfit to wear to the party, or something like that.

I step out from the behind the curtain and show Veronica, and she grins at me.

"Do you know what? Lets just buy both! They both look so nice I can't even decide!" She says, with joy in her voice.

"Are you sure, I hate spending your money!" I reply, inwardly hoping she buys them for me anyway.

"Yes, I am very sure, now hurry up and change back into your clothes so we can pay!"

I change into my own clothes, which feel too simple now, and by the time I'm ready it seems like Veronica already payed for the items and we walk out with fancy paper bags hanging from the crook of my elbow.


	2. Chapter 2 Archie

Don't forget to leave comments as you read!

Archie:

*Taking place as Veronica and Betty are shopping*

I look down at the clipboard I am holding and read the things that have not yet been checked of my list.

The drummer is just finishing setting up his kit on the stage, whilst Cheryl and Josie are doing their vocal warmups. My new guitar sits on its stand on the corner of the stage next to a wooden stall. Veronica got me that guitar last week, it is a light brown classic, and quite frankly beautiful. Today will be the first time I perform with it, the excitement is starting to bubble inside of me. Ok so stage preparation, check!

Pop Tate is just preparing the punch on the side table, and the personalised paper cups are neatly stacked up, ready to be used. My dad and F.P. Jones are stood behind the bar, wearing crisp white shirts and fancy aprons, I smile at how happy they look enjoying each other's company. Refreshments, check!

I go over to the box in the far corner of the room and begin to hand out little personalised part hats to everybody who isn't already wearing them. Banners line the room and hang proud across the ceiling. Clutters of helium balloons are dotted across the room, and normal balloons litter the dance floor, all different colours. Decorations, check!

Ok well that is everything on my list, so I just go around and double check things. I make sure that the DJ has the playlist ready and make sure the sound works. I make sure all the lights are working, including the stage lights. I check the microphones and switch them all on. Little things like that.

I then go into the toilets out back and change into my suit that I bought especially for the occasion. I add some gel to my hair, but not too much. My hair is bright as it is, it doesn't need any shiny substances to make it stand out more.

I was just about to go inside when I hear a sound come from outside. I quietly walk out through the back door, and step into the darkness. There is a football, baseball and baseball bat on the floor. I pick up the bat and hold in front of me, ready to swing at anything that comes at me. I edge across the wall and turn around a corner, going as quiet as I can. My heart begins to pound as anxiety fills my blood, can we not have just one peaceful night in this town. Can we not celebrate without something negative happening? Maybe it is the black hood, maybe it is the ghoulies.

I take a deep breath and turn around the corner and bring my bat up ready to hit, to find the sound was just the branches of a tree scraping across a window. I let out a deep sigh and turn around to head back in. I drop the bat down outside of the door and enter the building again. Nothing is going to spoil this night!


	3. Chapter 3 Jughead

Make sure you let me know what you think so far!

Jughead

*Later that day*

I silently move through the black room, with only a dim torch to guide my way. I try to dodge the small obstacles littered across the floor, as I carry the last box from one side of the vast room to the other. I can hear the blood pounding through my ears, and the silence is so vast I'm sure everyone in Riverdale can hear it too.

The room looks empty, like I'm the only living thing inside, but I now they are hiding in the dark corners and under the tables. This is how it should be. It looks more real this way.

But I know it's not long, and I know the car is probably about two minutes away by now. The nerves start to make my heart beat so fast, I feel like I am carrying to drums in my chest. I'm worried that they will be able to hear the beat when they arrive, it will compromise my hiding spot.

I put the box down as quietly as I can and use my torch to guide me to the side of the room by the light switch, when I get there I crouch down and turn my torch off. I look around and see that we have done a pretty good job, and I pray that she will be impressed. If not, this will all go wrong.

I feel a vibration on my left side, I jump so high that I swear I almost touched the ceiling. I look down and realise it was my phone and see that it was a message of the chauffer, saying they are here. I flash my torch twice to indicate to the others that the are here. And as soon as I turn the torch back off I see light from under the double doors. Then I hear the voices.

"I've just got to pick something up from in here," says the first voice, casually.

"Ok, be quick though, the school is creepy when its empty," says the second voice more urgently.

"Well come in with me then, there is no way I'm going by myself!" The first voice replies.

I stifle a laugh, as she sounds so genuine, she has gotten to good at lying.

The double doors slide open, and creak whilst they do. I jump up and hit the light switch, whilst everyone else gets up from their hiding spaces and yell "surprise!".

My beautiful girlfriend walks into the room, with her best friend on her arm. However she screams with fright and runs back out the room, Veronica looks at me and we both jog out after her to make sure she is ok.


	4. Chapter 4 Veronica

Veronica:

I run back out of the room, followed by Jughead. Betty runs into the toilets and I follow her, but Jughead waits outside.

"You ok B?" I ask.

"I'm just a bit shocked, that's all." She replies looking in the mirror, "I thought we were going to your parent's party?"

"There is no party," I laugh, "I just made it up. To be honest I thought you had seen straight through the lie."

"Nope, I was as gullible as ever," she says starting to laugh.

"Ok, well are you ready to go back in?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Together we walk back out the toilets, to an anxious Jughead outside. Betty runs up to him and gives him a hug, they then kiss. I carry on, but when I get to the doors, and turn around to find them still kissing, I decide I should say something, and create tension.

"Oh, get a room," I say rolling my eyes, "or maybe you can join the party I spent months planning."

That will do the job, I inwardly laugh to myself, I can feel the awkwardness in the air. When they are behind me, I push open the double doors, walk in and cough loudly.

"Ladies and gents, our princess is back, so let's get this party started!" I yell.

The DJ starts the playlist I got together, and people start moving. Some people get up onto the dancefloor, some head over to the food and drinks area, some to the bar. And some sit down at tables to talk. I begin to mill around the people, checking they are alright.

When I am confident it is all going as planned, I head towards the bar, and pass through to the cellar behind. I sit down on an overturned crate and rest my head in my hands, I take deep breaths and try to relax. It has been a really tough couple of weeks, planning this hasn't been easy, and being me everything has an order. There are four secret performances we are going to do, the playlist is in a specific order, so a song plays to discretely signal when people in each of the performances need to go and change, and another song to know when to get backstage, and the songs they need for the performances is embedded into the playlist. So seriously, if something as trivial as the playlist order getting messed up happens, then it could affect the whole night. And not to mention the mess that is going on at home with my parents, we are fighting again, and I can't bear the thought of going home tonight, I may just stay at Archie's.

Speaking of him, I hear footsteps and look up to find he has walked in, he shuts the door behind and I stand up. He walks over, and I hug him. I let out a sigh and I feel my body release all tension as he embraces me, I can feel his hard chest underneath his shirt. I pull away and look up at him, and take in the chocolatey colour of his eyes, and the small flecks of lighter brown. I lean up on my toes just to reach his height, and still then I don't reach. I kiss him gently on the lips, I only meant to just give him a quick peck, but when he kisses back I just can't pull away. He puts his hand around my waist, holding me in place, and I put my arms around his neck. We kiss for minutes or maybe hours, but then we hear his dads voice from outside saying he will check in the cellar, so we pull away and I head over to the large fridge and pretend to be looking for something. Meanwhile Archie sits on the crate and pulls hi phone out and pretends to be reading something off that. Fred Andrews walks in, wearing a suit a crisp white shirt, black trousers, a bow and a white apron that goes only around his waist.

"There you are Veronica," he says, and I turn around acting like I didn't know he was stood there.

"Oh hi Mr Andrews," I say acting innocent, "what can I do for you?"

"Betty is outside looking for you, just thought I should let you know."

I walk out of the cellar, leaving Archie and his father in there. I walk through the bar and over to Betty. She holds onto my arm and drags me over to an empty corner of the room.

"Hi birthday girl, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm great," she replies with a smile plastered to her face, "the party is amazing. Did you plan all of this?"

"Yes, I'm just hoping it all goes smoothly."

"You didn't have to do all this you know, seriously V, as much as this is great, it is too much for you to have done! I mean planning and paying for it is one thing but buying me those outfits as well!"

"Anything for my girlfriend," I smile.

"Ok well I'll have to pay you back somehow," she says.

"Honestly B don't worry about it, now I must pop out to get something, why don't you sit down and take a break, find Jughead or something." I say shrugging, and then hurry off out of the room, into a side room by the stage, where I find the rest of the Vixens.


	5. Chapter 5 Jughead

Jughead

I walk away from the music station set up at the back of the room and see Betty heading towards me.

"Hey Jug, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Certainly not, it's your party Betts," I reply, "come and sit down with me."

I take her hand a drag her over to a table at the front marked reserved, it's the table for Betty, the Coopers, Veronica, Archie and I. I pull a seat out for her to sit on and tuck the chair in for her.

"There you go my lady, now excuse whilst I get you and I a drink." I tease.

I walk up to the bar and give my dad the drinks orders, and also ask for two packets of ready salted crisps. When I give him the payment and head back to our table to find we are the only ones sat there still.

"Your drink madam," I say as I place down her drink, take off my beanie and do a bow.

I sit down next to her and take a sip of my water then open the crisps.

"Will you save my crisps for later please Juggy, I'm not that hungry right now." Betty says to me reaching to put the second bag of crisps into my jacket pocket.

"Oh, erm, no, they are both for me Betts" I say and stifle a laugh.

"Of course, why would I be so stupid, your stomach is bottomless," she says laughing. She places a hand on my cheek, her hands ever smooth, "you look really nice today, however I wish you would take your hat of for once," she leans up at kisses me gently.

"Well here you go then," I pull of my hat and carefully pull it on over her curls, "now you can where it."

I hear the song that is playing ends and Kevin walks on stage, I turn around to face Kevin and betty does the same I hold her hand, our fingers are intertwined as we listen to Kevin introduce the first performance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. As you all know we are here this evening to celebrate Betty's 17th birthday. So, to properly get the evening go can we please have a warm round of applause and welcome onto the stage the River Vixens." Kevin steps of stage as the entire stage goes black and the lights in the room dim down.

I squeeze Betty's hand for reassurance as we can faintly here the footsteps of the vixens walking onto stage, there is silence for a few seconds, then a single spotlight turns on showing Cheryl stood on stage. She is wearing river vixen uniform, except her hair is in a high ponytail which is unusual for Cheryl.

"Give me a 'B'," she says and makes a weird ass cheerleader pose, and even though Betty has explained the different poses to me several times I still don't understand how they look anything like any letters of the alphabet. Anyway, rant over.

"B," the rest of the vixens reply, still hidden under a curtain of blackness.

"Give me an 'E'," Cheryl says again. And does another weird pose, and the vixens -still in darkness- repeat after her. "Give a 'T'," She says, ok well I'm not going to keep explaining, to the slower lot of you, if you haven't figured Cheryl is spelling 'Betty'.

When the Vixens repeat 'Y', the stage lights turn on showing the vixens on stage, some music starts up and they begin to dance, Cheryl stops dancing when the song gets to the chorus, while the rest of the vixens behind her carry on, soon the audience catch on and clap with Cheryl. It's then Betty notices that Veronica is not on stage, she turns around to see her behind her. Veronica grabs her arm and urges Betty to join them on stage, together they walk on stage and join Cheryl at the front doing the dance =, which they obviously learnt in one of the practises. They finish the dance part and the vixens begin to get into a formation, and Betty's face goes form smiling to shocked as she realises they are getting ready to do a lift, and Betty is the one who is going to be lifted. She goes and stands in the middle, whilst Cheryl and Veronica crouch down on either side of her and lift up each feet, whilst two vixens grab each arm and lift her up. Once she is stood up two vixens stand shoulder to shoulder behind her, and she is placed down on their shoulders in-between their heads. Veronica stands in front of her and hold up her legs, so it looks like she is sitting down in the air. They carry her down off the stage, whilst the audience are still clapping, and she high fives the audience, she just looks so happy, having her chance to shine. After they have circled the room they head back up on stage and turn around, so their backs were towards us. Betty lifts her arms up above her head, and rocks backwards and forward, then she lunges backward and flips, landing on her feet with her arms in front of her. The whole audience begin to cheer, and Veronica links arms with her, as she walks of stage and back over to me. I stand up as she gives me a hug.

"That was amazing," I say.

"Did you know about that," she asks smirking.

"Of course, I knew, I bet it surprised you though," she nods her head in response.

"Right, well I'm going to the toilet to fix my hair, see you in a minute." She says and walks off towars the toilets.

I look around the room and find Arche talking to my dad and Mr. Andrews at the bar and go and join them.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, everything is going well, how's Betty?" Asks Mr Andrews.

"She is good, I think she enjoyed her time in the spotlight, she has just gone to fix her hair." I reply.

"F.P was just telling me about how you are considering getting a dog, you can have Vegas I you want." Archie laughs.

"Yeah well, I keep saying no because we are never home to walk it, so what he means is HE is considering buying a dog and ignoring my opinion. Anyways, is there any food I can have?" I ask.

"You literally just ate two bags of crisps." My dad replies rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well I'm hungry again." I say.

My dad reaches under the bar and gets out a ham sandwich wrapped in cling film.

"This was for me, but apparently your needs are greater than mine."

I take the sandwich laughing and walk back over to our table and sit down, and enjoy the food.


End file.
